It is often desired to provide a seal member for sealing the space between two facing surfaces capable of movement relative to one another.
The improved seal member disclosed herein is particularly adapted for use between the substantially-parallel facing surfaces of a multiple-panel roll-up door, when in its vertical (i.e., lowered or closed) position, and the vertical portion of an associated support frame. Such doors are commonly used on trucks, trailers, and similar commercial-type vehicles. The facing surfaces of each door panel and the associated support frame are generally free to move horizontally toward and away from one another (e.g., attributable to horizontal fore-and-aft relative movement between the vehicle and the door), and are also adapted to move vertically relative to one another in substantially-parallel planes when the door is opened and closed.
It would, of course, be preferable to cushion such fore-and-aft relative "bumping" movement between the panel and frame to prevent the seal member from becoming damaged. However, such cushion should not substantially impede relative vertical movement therebetween when the door is opened or closed. In addition, the seal member should practically seal the facing surfaces to substantially inhibit foreign matter (e.g., rain, ice, snow, etc.) from entering the space between the door panel and the vehicle support frame, which matter might otherwise hinder efficient operation of the door and support frame mechanism or adversely affect the contents of the cargo compartment.
Accordingly, it would be generally desirable to provide an improved seal member which is durable, which may be quickly and easily attached to the frame, which will itself effectively cushion relative "bumping" between the surfaces, which will effectively seal the space between the overlapped surfaces, which may be readily removed for the purposes of repair or replacement, and which will nevertheless readily permit relative vertical movement between the facing door and frame surfaces, without substantial impediment, when and if desired.